Legendary Round
The Legendary round is a special round, the twelfth created. The creator of this round is none other than the Hive's Executive Idealist, mad_hatter_968. He has given ideas for many Hive games and special rounds. The Legendary round is primarily distinguished throughout the Clan as the most difficult round; not even the Council round exceeds it, thus making the round the Hive's Ultimate Challenge. Although this round is important and the highest in difficulty, it is actually not considered an elite special round; rather, this round is technically a normal one, like a Power or Persecution round, albeit clanwise the round is closest to being borderline elite and is therefore held at a higher standard than other normal rounds. However, this round has a special rule exclusive to the Legendary round only, named the 3-Member Rule. This means only up to 3 spectators may watch this special round at a time, only 3 per part of this round (see below). Additionally, the Legendary round's presence as a near-elite round bars any sub-leader of King rank to host it, despite the fact that the Mixblood Elites can host other normal rounds. Even those of Empress and Queen rank can only host a Legendary round as often as once a week. Although this round is not elite, there is still a small requirement to unlock this round to make sure absolutely new Hive members cannot do this round. To unlock this round, the Hive member must have at least Mixblood Drone rank (prestige 1, rank 3) to do this round. Not only that, but the member must have at least won first place on one previous Hive game (and/or been on the winning team). Of all other special rounds, the Legendary round is the only one that is truly multi-parted, as the overall round is 3 pieces, one right after the other. Although there are technically 3 types of Rebirth and Matriarch rounds, all of those subrounds are done at different times (i.e. the Origin, Warrior, and Deacon rounds are spaced out and only done once every prestige). The Legendary round itself is the overall name of the challenge: completing all 3 rounds, one right after the other. This Legendary round counts as 1 special round, not 3, so this round passes the Special Round Rule. Overall, the three subrounds are in order: 1) Human round, 2) Yautja round, and 3) Xeno round. The rounds require exactly as they sound; the Legendary round requires the skill of a player using all 3 species. The Human round requires a marine challenger, the Yautja round a predator, and the Xeno round an alien. The host (usually the Matriarch, but also Monarchs, Empresses, Queens, or Kings) will be able to play as an alien or predator for all 3 rounds (usually alien). To do this round, the challenger must be willing to take up most of their day doing this round, so only attempt starting it if one at least expects to be online at least another hour. The challenger can only wait half an hour between each subround before going on, less than the limited Matriarch Key ability. If one does not beat an earlier round (the first or second), then they cannot progress to the next. One must complete the first round to play the second and then the second to do the third. Without waiting time inbetween, it is approximated this round will be about 50 minutes to an hour long, as long as a Greater Matriarch round. Winners will be in the Hive of Fame (see below). Unlike other special rounds, due to the number of wins correlating to one's tier in the Hive of Fame, this round may only be beaten 3 times by any one Hive member. Once a member becomes third tier Hive of Fame player, this round becomes barred to said player and can no longer be taken. Additionally, only one win of the round must may be beaten against any given Monarch, Empress, or Queen host (if said sub-leaders are used); completing 2 or more Legendary rounds on the same Monarch, Empress, or Queen will result in no rise of tiers within the Hive of Fame and will be considered a "defunct" win, where the rankups are earned but all other forms of reward are not included. The only host against which one may beat multiple Legendary rounds for credit is the Matriarch. Human Subround The first part of this megaround is the Human one, where the challenger plays as marine first. This subround is the easiest of all 3, as each round gets harder than the last. In this part, the Matriarch will play as an alien, while the marine player may use the pistol, rifle, flamethrower, and smartgun. No scoped rifles or shotguns allowed. There are multiple objectives to each round, with the marine's having the lowest requirements. The first and second parts are 15 minutes, while the last is 20. This round should be played in Refinery. These are the requirements for the Human subround: #The challenger in this part has 15 minutes to do it. Just like so many other special rounds, time is the player's real worst enemy here. #The member must get 20 kills overall. This objective is not too hard, as there are only 5 more kills than minutes. #The player must do one marine glitch. There are not too many marine glitches, but one is all that is needed. The Matriarch must be watching this happen, but will not stop fighting to watch. #Finally, the challenger must persecute the Matriarch once. This means 5kills in a row, which may be difficult for a marine, but it must be done. This is probably the hardest objective of this subround. Once beating this round, the player will go on to the Yautja round. The challenger has half an hour til they have to do the next round. If they do not beat this part, then they cannot continue the round and have failed for the day. Yautja Subround The second part of the ultimate challenge is the Yautja subround, where the challenger plays as a predator. During this round, the predator may only use melee attacks to begin. However, the predatot may then use all weapons except for the plasma caster once they complete objective 3 of this round (see below). Once more, there are multiple objectives, this time more and harder than the last. This should be played in Jungle. this brought bosu's final kill count to 25, barely winning him the round.]] #Member must complete in 15 minutes; probably the real problem of the match. #The challenger must kill the Matriarch 25 times. This makes the Yautja subround more difficult than a Power round alone; it has more objectives. #The member must get one kill with all 4 of the predator's attacks. This means the player must defeat the Matriarch with one claw kill, one heavy kill, one finishing move kill, and one stealth move kill. The member must only use melee attacks until this objective is done. After this is done, the extra weapons may be used. It is recommended to do this ASAP in this mode to take maximum advantage of the weapons. #The player must do 2 glitches. Both of them must be different. Although predators don't have as many glitches as alien, they still have plenty. Once again, the Matriarch must witness these and will not stop during battles. Weapon glitches are acceptable once the weapons are unlocked. #Finally, one persecution must be done again. This is probably the hardest objective once more, but it won't be as difficult if the weapons are used. After beating this, the final Xeno round can be taken, and only 30 minutes can be waited again. If this round isn't passed, then they cannot go on and fail the round this time around. Xeno Subround The conclusionary subround to the key into the Hive of Fame is the Xeno subround, which is the hardest of all. The member will play as an alien, and so will the Matriarch. There are no weapon restrictions, as aliens are all-melee. There are still multiple objectives, the hardest of all the others. This time, this is played in Gateway. These are those objectives: #The time limit here is different here is a bit longer at 20 minutes, as the objectives are bigger than the others, leaving the time still a prime enemy to the player. #The challenger has to kill the Natriarch 30 times here, the same kills in the amount of time as a Council round. #The player must get one of every type of alien attack; this means one claw kill, one tail kill, one finishing move (Instakill glitch counts), and one stealth move. However, the player must also get 3 wall tail kills, the fifth type of alien attack. #3 alien glitches must be performed; all them different and having the Matrarch see them while in battle. #Finally, the hardest objective in all of this Legendary round: 2 persecutions. One must kill the Matriarch five times in a row to do so. This means the member must die at least once in the match to reset the persecution. By completing this third subround, the player has now beaten the Hive's hardest special round. This means they are now in the Hive of Fame, and they receive new abilities and titles depending on how many times they have won this round. Those with titles from this round are highly respected. If this round isn't won at this point, then it is highly disappointing because this was the final step and they had beaten the 2 previous ones. Yet, members who even made it to the third subround should be congratulated. Rewards Those few who beat this magnificent round will be given the access into the cross-group the Hive of Fame. This group can hold unlimited members, but in all of Hive history, only few will ever win this ultimate challenge, and the ultimate respect.This group gives any members of any rank the ability to have the title "Legend" (after the round), as well as the ability to recieve elite training. However, the Legend title is merely the beginning. Overall, every single Hive member may succeed up to 3 Legendary rounds; the beating of the first round will give a Tier 1 position in the Hive of Fame, giving them the elite training perk and Legend title. One can continue doing rounds and go up 3 Tiers (see "Hive of Fame"). Also, this round's completion also means the member will recieve 16 rankups, which is a full prestige in the clan, the largest reward of any natural-ranked matches, even more that than the Reaper round. (*Note: the Rebirth round is not included completed with the completion of this round, even if the 16 rankups go past a prestige point. Also, the Rankup Rule states only a buildup of up to 8 ranks (Bull Alien rank of next level) can be past the prestige point without actually prestiging. This is true, even of this round. Recommendation: do this round before the Bull Alien rank is achieved per level.) Yet, this round has no limits within natural ranks. This round can be completed by members of unnatural rank as well, prehaps looking for more abilities to add on to their list, as well as have a chance to do more challenges, even after they are in the top ranks. Not only that, but unnatural-ranked members can also have titles like "legend" in front of their rank if they succeed. Therefore, this round rewards all Hive members except the Matriarch, who can only host it. Legends These are the following people who have beaten this ulitmate challenge. If someone has defeated this round more than once, it is mentioned next to their name. Unlike other restrictive groups, and infinite number of Hive members may succeed this round, but only few are expected to actually win. #Mantletrooper1 #Cipher74 (2 times) #bosu2001 ...infinte positions. Category:Special Round